New Generation of Eternals
by chasezx3
Summary: What happens when Celsate finds out that she has an important part in the world. Is what she thinks about Seth Sorenson true


I was an orphan named Celesta. I am 14 years old.

Right before home room Seth Sorenson came stumbling through the door. Mr T, our teacher, sighed and said "You are late again Sorenson"

"Sorry Mr. T" Seth replied

School went by quickly when my friends and I were in an empty hallway walking to our next class. Like always the topic turned to gossip. My friend, Sam, asked me what I thought about Seth. I replied "Seth seems really weird, he does not have any friends and he is always late for every class also I don't think hes trustworthy." All of the sudden there was a coughing sound near bye. We all looked around but did not see anything.

"Did anybody hear that" Matt said

"I did" I replied

"Where do you think that sound came from" Sam asked

"It sounded like it was over here" I replied, I walked over where the sound was. All of the sudden we heard a stumbling sound. I gasped when I saw nothing

"I do not think that it is safe to talk here" HE said already speed walking to the class room

The school day went quickly after that. For some reason Seth was absent for the rest of the day, the teachers said that he was barfing in the bathroom. I was walking home and I passed an empty street when something muttered "Celestaaa" I was walking really fast when it muttered "Im behind you" I turned around and saw a deformed creature. I ran incredibly scared. I turned a corner and a hooded figure wearing a cloak said "Get behind me" I did as he bid. When the creature turned the corner the figure did not even seem surprised but the creature did"

The creature when he saw the hooded figure muttered "Shadow Charmer?"

Then the figure drew a sword. I gasped in amazement the sword was a flickering black and white. The figure sank the sword in the creature. When he sheathed the sword the creature was burning in black fire.

The figure turned toward me and said "Come with me."

I told him "Take your hood off"

Laughing he said "Like I am going to tell you"

Arms crossed I repeated "Take your hood off"

HE replied "No but you are going to follow me"

I replied "Why should I"

Turning away and walking he replied "There is going to be a lot of more creatures trying to kill you"

I felt no choice but to catch up to him "Where are we going" I asked

"We are meeting my friends" He replied not turning around.

After a few minutes of walking there was a sound of feet running and from behind us came five deformed creatures. The figure turned towards me and said one word "run." After that I ran 20 feet. Thinking that I was safe I turned and watched the fight. 3 of the creatures were all on fire. When the 4th one was on fire the last one got him on surprise and knocked him over. The figures hood fell down, and he killed the last beast.

After the hood fell down I recognized his hair, but I did not know whose it was. He slid his hood up when he noticed it was down. He walked toward me. "Follow me" He said and then he started walking again.

"Where are we going" I asked

"We are meeting my friends" He replied

"Who are you" I asked again

He didn't turn around when he replied "Your savior"

We kept on walking for awhile until we came to a sports car. I noticed that there was another hooded figure leaning on it waiting for us. "Who are you" I asked him

The figure took his hood down and said "Bracken, whats your name"

"Celesta" I replied

Bracken then turned to the figure and said, "You're late Seth"

I gasped in shock. Now I know whose hair it was.

Seth whistled and slid down his hood, "More like im early by about 20 minutes"

Bracken shrugged and said "You of all people should know how to do the wrong thing"

I thought that he was being mean but then Seth laughed and said "Of course, I do one wrong thing in order to save the world and nobody forgets it."

Bracken countered "What you did put the world in even more danger"

"Save endanger I really cant tell the difference." Seth said

I turned to Seth surprised "You almost destroyed the world"

Seth smiled and said "Somebody else was trying to destroy the world I just replaced him with a demon"

Still surprised I said "A demon, yeah right"

This time it was Bracken who answered, he laughed and said "He killed them too"

Looking at Seth I asked "What else can you do"

Seth smirked and replied "Do you want a demonstration."

I thought that he was lying so I nodded.

He motioned toward his sword and said "No matter what happens do not draw this sword."

I was confused and I asked him why "Why"

Seth nodded and Bracken continued "You will be corrupted and probably die or you will be a servant of the dark forever."

"Wait, if whoever draws the blade will be corrupted why is Seth still here" I asked

When I finished that Seth was looking at the ground and Bracken was scratching his neck. Bracken replied "You don't want to know and the only people who know are Seth and myself"

"Why" I asked

"Well" Bracken began "Heres one reason his powers can control it but theres still a cost…."

"So Seth has magic powers" I said doubtfully

"More like _dark powers_" Seth muttered. He then began speaking in tongue and gibberish. The air grew incredibly cold and I started shivering. It ended as quickly as it had begun.

"What was that" I asked

"Now do you believe me" Seth asked

All I was able to do was nod

Seth then said "Its either we drive the 500 miles or walk it"

I crossed my arms and said "Whos driving"

Seth smiled and said "A friend, oh I get it you think that were abducting you. Well your wrong were actually saving you. The creatures wont be able to harm us at Fablehaven"

I decided that if it wasn't for them I would be dead so I got in the car. I looked at the driver. He was a person who looked in his 20s. I asked "Whos driving"

The driver turned around and said "Warren"

There was also a person who was sitting in shotgun "Whos that"

The person turned around and said "Tanu"

Warren started driving it seemed like he was going 100mph

"Well then what can you guys do" I asked

Warren shrugged and said "Im skilled with a blade and I have many other unique qualities"

Tanu then said "I am a potion master"

Bracken then said "I am a unicorn and the queens son"

I asked doubtfully "A unicorn you actually expect me to believe that"

Seth shrugged and said Theres a lot of things that you wont believe that are actually real" He smiled and said "Including that a weird kid who has no friends and isn't trustworthy is one of the most powerful people n the universe"

I gasped and said "_How_"

Seth shook his head "I didn't know that a lot of people were superstitious, everybody thought that it was a ghost but it was just me" Seth then faced Tanu and Warren and said "Warren can you stop the car and unlock it. Also Tanu can you hand me a strength potion"

Both of them did what he asked them to do. Seth then quickly downed the entire potion. "He smiled and said "Close your eyes" I don't know why he said that but I closed my eyes. A second later I opened my eyes.

I gasped. Seth wasn't there. He appeared a few minutes later. HE was deathly pale. He groaned and opened the door. He ran to the treeline and started vomiting. Warren turned toward me and said "He'll be fine."


End file.
